


Burning Up

by sharleclair



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Beck is Daddy, Dom Chris, Evanstan AU, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex in Space, Top Chris, bottom johnny, stucky au, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to endanger the lives of everyone on this station?”“Were you waiting outside the bathroom to try and catch me in a towel?”
Relationships: Chris Beck/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 16





	Burning Up

Beck considers himself a pretty reasonable guy, intelligent and caring at the very least and more than anything, he’s wholly grateful for the once in a lifetime opportunity he’s earned with NASA. There’s a good balance of personalities on the team and he’s confident he has a valuable role because after all, _as a doctor you’re accustomed to high stress environments._ But nothing in the entire galaxy could have prepared him for Johnny Storm.

Johnny’s cocky and loud and he makes a real fucking mess of the lab. It pisses Beck off every time and he’s positive he does it purely for that reason. Not that he can do much about it, there’s literally no better guy for the job when they’re running experiments on flames in zero gravity. It does mean that Commander Lewis is also growing steadily more pissed off when it seems like all she hears anymore is _Johnny Storm did this_ and _Johnny Storm did that_. Level headed as she is, she snaps one day.

“Honestly, Beck, it’s like listening to two teenagers who keep teasing each other because they have a secret crush!”

“We aren’t- I don’t have a crush on Johnny Storm!”

Thankfully no one else’s around to hear their exchange or see Beck blush furiously like a schoolgirl caught doodling a boy’s name on her notebook. He’s absolutely adamant that Lewis is wrong on so many levels. So what if Johnny’s wildly attractive in a boyish way and who gives a fuck if he’s incredibly smart? It doesn’t matter that everyone likes having him around. Beck’s fun too right? He’s playful when he wants to be.

Or at least, Beck would be if the fire alarm wasn’t going off right this very second and there’s a guilty looking Johnny standing in the middle of the lab thoroughly doused in white foam. And Beck? His anger finally bubbles over when he catches up with Johnny after his shower.

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to endanger the lives of everyone on this station?”

“Were you waiting outside the bathroom to try and catch me in a towel?”

Johnny gives him the cheekiest grin, one hand gripping his low slung towel and Beck growls, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him to his room. What starts as a lecture turns into his voice rising so many decibels that he’s prepared for Lewis to come bursting in. What he’s not prepared for is Johnny having the same thought and smashing his mouth against his.

To Johnny’s credit, it shuts Beck up alright. And there’s that minute where everything seems to stop, the pair of them just staring at each other wide eyed because mission control sure as hell hasn’t told them what the protocol for a situation like this is. He’s taken by surprise at the lack of smartass, the meekest look he’s ever seen in the other man’s eyes and that’s enough to make his decision for him.

Beck takes control, fingers roughly wrapping around the back of Johnny’s neck and yanking him forward into another bruising kiss. He’s pleased by how little resistance he’s met with, licking into Johnny’s mouth with a sudden greed to taste him, smirking at the reaction it gets him and that’s a deeply satisfying moan. Johnny’s hotter than normal, body burning up and by the time his towel’s forgotten on the floor, his dick’s scalding hot to touch and he’s practically tearing Beck’s clothes off, grabbing at him like his body’s made for melting around him perfectly.

It’s something like a sledgehammer moment when he pushes Johnny down on the bed because holy shit, he’s the Human Torch and he’s a little shit, but fuck, it’s easy to let go of the guilt of what they’re about to do and where they’re about to do it when he’s laid out like a masterpiece Michaelangelo could only dream of sculpting. It’s even easier to think with his dick when Johnny can take more than one finger. Matter of fact, he’s got three stuffed in his tight little ass and he’s still begging for more.

Nothing’s as good as how Johnny’s hot walls feel around his cock and Beck takes a moment to groan out his admiration for how his hole looks wrapped around his thick length, just taking inch after inch until his balls are snug against his ass. He’s never felt so truly lost in someone else before, prising Johnny’s mouth open with his own and swallowing every unabashed moan he’s offered. At first, Johnny rolls his hips to meet Beck’s but it’s half hearted because what he really gets off on is being shoved back down, Beck drilling into him hard and rough with all that pent up frustration and suddenly neither of them cares to stay quiet. Instead, there’s a possessiveness in the way Beck pounds into that bratty son of a bitch that’s been riling him up these past few days, pulling the breath from his lungs and forcing broken whimpers from those bitten red lips. He wants him to feel every inch of his dick, not just now but tomorrow and every day after that until he’s back here on his knees craving more.

Beck feels a smug sense of satisfaction when Johnny cums, head tipping back and streaks of his cum hitting his stomach. The prettiest, fucked out cry is pushed from his throat and it’s breathless, like he’s wrecked in a way he doesn’t really understand but it’s a fucking symphony the way it harmonizes with Beck’s own whimpers. And for all the stars in the galaxy, he’s sure that one short moment’s the most breathtaking he’s had up here.

“Who knew you had it in you, Dr Beck?”

“You’re not the first person I’ve fucked in space, Torch.”


End file.
